Soup for Two
by kmyth
Summary: Jet is left to ponder the 'why' of life. Enter bonsai Spike.


Soup for Two  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop, or any of its characters.  
  
Author's Notes: This fan fiction is almost solely written from inspiration and ideas I received from Meg. Yay Meg! Probably would have been better if you wrote it, but I tried my best. "Thanks bonsai Spike"

--------  
  
The dust of Mars blew over the surface of the planet, like the violent outburst of a sandstorm on Earth. While storms on Earth were yellow, these storms were red brick, coating the Bebop with a thin haze. Sometimes it made Jet wonder, especially now that the days had grown quiet. Spike had once told him that he was born on Mars... Many people said it was the perfect place to raise a family. How did Spike end up where he was, in a syndicate... now in a grave, before he should have been?  
  
Questions. There were too many without answers. Jet looked out of one of the windows of Bebop, watching the winds that kept him stranded for the last two hours. If he'd really wanted to, he could have navigated himself through this... yet...it seemed pointless at the moment. It all seemed pointless. Bounty hunters were always just scratching by. With Spike, Ein, Faye, and Edward that fact hardly seemed to matter. Now, alone, it seemed to matter even less. There was no one to blame for lost bounties but himself. Lost bounties didn't occur often.  
  
Jet took a cigar from the box on the table, lighting it underneath a struck match. He could eat sukiyaki for one. His whole life had been busy to the point where he cherished the peace brought through trimming bonsai trees. Life was too busy for a family, until a family found him, one by one, starting with Spike. Jet exhaled the thick smoke, allowing the cigar to relax his body. Now, the bonsai trees were all he had left, and they were neglected.  
  
You had to find your way through. Jet sighed, his footsteps echoing over the steel. The way through life. Tending to the bonsais was yet another way of returning to that. They required a lot of care, like children. Jet pushed open the door, entering into the room that, at one time, had been his sanctuary. A few of the boys weren't looking so hot. Missing their monthly trims, they'd become misshapen.  
  
"Sorry, you guys," Jet uttered, closing the door behind him. Plants liked to be talked to, just like any person. It helped them grow better, and right now, Jet felt like he owed his bonsai trees. He reached over, taking up his long discarded pruning shears. "Who's first?"  
  
Jet decided to start with the tree that needed the attention the most. He scanned over the lot. "Hey you, fuzzy guy!" Jet laughed, spotting the perfect one. Picking it out of the crowd, he placed the pot in front of him. "You looked terrible. You know, under those new leaves, you almost look as bad as Spike." The laugh that followed was short-lived. There was no one to fool. The tree was yet another reminder of Spike's death. The leaves had grown into a shape that almost exactly replicated Spike's green, fuzzy hair. "How about that," Jet murmured, quietly. "Hey, why don't I call you Spike." This tree never had a name before. In fact, Jet had only named his two favorite bonsais. Lucky and Miles.  
  
"Maybe you don't need a haircut so badly after all, Spike. Man, I guess I don't have room to talk." Jet's false hand slid over the top of his smooth head. He chuckled, taking up Miles. "I wonder what Spike would say to cutting his hair. Probably say no, huh, Spike?" Jet examined Miles, pruning away a few unnecessary branches. He glanced over at his newly named tree. He was going it keep 'Spike' just the way he was. Maybe it was an irrational attachment, but right now, Jet was thankful for it.

-------- Several hours later, the storm had blown over. Jet stretched, after clearing away all the tree clippings. It was time to make himself some dinner. Tomorrow would be a day to clean off Bebop's shields.  
  
Walking to the door, Jet hesitated at the light switch. Now that the sky grew dark, the lights cast shadows around the room. Spike sat where placed. Behind the tree, a long shadow stretched, clearly looking like the young man who'd died, a little over a month ago. A simple black silhouette. Spike.  
  
Jet reached for the pot, picking it up carefully. The silhouette disappeared, bringing Jet little relief. "Come on Spike. We can have dinner together, just like old times." Frowning, Jet carried the bonsai tree carefully into the main room. He placed it on the same yellow couch where Spike liked to lounge so often. "He was so lazy, no wonder a tree is reminding me of him," Jet said quietly, turning only once to check 'Spike', before heading for the stove. Instead of sukiyaki, he prepared soup. What the hell would Spike say if they had sukiyaki anyway? That would have never happened in the old days. They had ramen...cheap ramen. Cheap ramen was comfort, and cheap ramen was what he and Spike would have tonight. Jet smirked, taking out two instant ramen from a box on the floor. "I got your favorite. It's beef flavor," he called as he came in.  
  
Opening his own, Jet started to eat. Every so often he'd glance at Spike. Spike was staring at him. Kept staring. Every time Jet looked up, it seemed like Spike was staring. "Damn it Spike! FINE!" Jet slammed down his cup of noodles, and opened Spike's for him, pouring some of the broth-like liquid into the tree's pot. He stopped when the container was mostly empty, and placed it down on the table. "There! You satisfied? Maybe if you did something around this ship we'd be eating real beef."  
  
Jet huffed, picking up his own cup. At the first bite, he nearly choked. Realization struck. He just poured beef broth into one of his beloved bonsais! "Shit!" he yelled, snatching up the tree, holding it upside down. Not a single drop fell from the planter. "You pig! You drank it all! It's gonna be your own fault if you die!" The vigorous shakes Jet applied did no good. Spike had his soup, and he wasn't giving it up. "Man! Why do I even bother with you? You're nothing but trouble." The words Jet said gave him comfort. The more real it seemed, the better. In the back of his mind, he reminded himself how stupid this was, but his reactions came out none the less.  
  
Jet let go of Spike, setting the bonsai tree back onto the couch. He hoped that the soup wouldn't kill the plant. Bonsai trees were especially delicate. Jet watched the tree, worry marring his face, as he shoveled noodles into his mouth. "Sorry Spike... don't die okay? I'm sorry you died." He sighed, watching the tree as though it would just shrivel up in front of him like a raisin. "Sorry I said those mean things to you too. We're partners. In fact, you're like the kid I never had or wanted." Jet chuckled, reaching over to pat the top of the bonsai's Spike Spiegel-like leaves. A fatherly gesture. A gentle pat on the head you'd give a son. It seemed a shame that he'd never done it before.  
  
"Ahhhh SPIIKKKKE!" Jet yelled, pulling back his hand like it had touched fire. He glared at the tree with fury that he'd only reserved for Faye. Spiky needles stuck from his palm. "You just had to go and do that! Don't you laugh!" He pointed his finger at Spike, shaking with rage. "I was opening up to you, and you just had to do that, didn't ya? Don't expect any more favors from me! You need my help? Tough shit!" Nothing had changed. Nothing at all. Life could go about normally.  
  
thanks bonsai Spike... 

--------  
  
OWARI.


End file.
